The Bachelorettes
by thescientist
Summary: -NEW CHAPTER-Feeling it as her duty as a “Love” goddess, Minako decides to take on helping all of her friends find love…by entering them all for a reality TV show, The Bachelorettes! You help choose the guys!
1. …Husbands, the “easy” way

The Bachelorettes 

**Prologue…Husbands, the "easy" way**

An Inner-senshi fic 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes: **

-Senshi are 21

-Sailor Moon does not belong to me

-_italics_  emphasizes 

-'…' are thoughts

-AU/Crossover

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Genre: Parody-ish, Drama, Romance, Humor… 

Summary: Feeling it as her duty as a "Love" goddess, Minako decides to take on helping all of her friends find love…by entering them all for a reality TV show, The Bachelorettes! 

________________________________________________________

The director brought the blow horn to his lips. "Anybody who wants to sign up please get in a single file line in front of Mr. Hanagashi." After several minutes, apparently he realized he was being ignored. His face turned red. "PEOPLE! GET IN A DAMN LINE!" At that loud screech, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the man, wide-eyed. He was huffing and puffing. "Now if you all could just get into the damn line, we can start registering everyone," he said through clenched teeth. At that, everyone became noisy again. He banged his head on the wall. 'Why did I even take this job?'

They were however getting into the line. He sighed. 

"All right, please fill this form. You too, sir. Here you go. Yes, everything that the form asks…mmhmm…uhh…no, we prefer your real name. We can't accept that! That can't be your real name…you aren't serious, are you? Who in their right mind would name their kid that?! All right, all right, just show me some I.D…I didn't mean to insult you."

The registration day lagged on with questions, of annoyance, repetition and pure, pure stupidity. 

Of all the questions asked and answered, none was paid more attention to (well, hardly anyone paid any attention to the questions and answers) than the ultimate question that seemed to stop time itself. 

It was but a simple, simple question. It would soon terrorize the whole registration office, however.

"Hey…all this signing up…who _are_ the bachelorettes?" All eyes and ears turned to the blue-haired man who had brought up the question.  

Chaos ensued. 

"Yeah! I have to know!"

"You mean you don't wanna be signing up for some contest with some broods from outta nowhere?"

"Damn straight! I want some fine looking gals…"

"…not some ugly girls…"

"Idiots. Are the looks all you guys care about?"

"No, they have to be submissive, know who's boss…" said one man, counting off his requirements with his fingers. 

"Chauvinist."

"All I'm saying is-"

"They better be fine enough to stand next to me…"

"But really…who the hell are they?" 

All eyes turned to Hanagashi. He looked bewildered, frantically shaking his head. He did not want to handle this. He pointed to the director who was leaning peacefully on a wall. Within seconds, the poor man was being trampled until he managed to mutter "pictures… on… desk …over there…" He was timely saved. 

Silence. 

"Ohh…damn they're hot!" 

"No shit! I'm entering this contest!"

"Lovely, lovely indeed."

"Mysterious…"

"I love blondes!"

"Violet eyes…"

"Raven-haired beauty!"

"Ohh, she's a tall one, all right!"

"I just totally adore blue hair!"

"Shit, they are all so _good_!"

"Yeah, I want them all! Heh-Heh!"

"So let's see…uh-huh! Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto. So these are the bachelorettes."

After much observation, alas, everyone returned quietly (and completely intended on winning) to register. The director was relieved. At least he would have some peace for the day. He prayed and hoped with all he had that the show itself would not be as hectic as it was just now. 

If he had known that most of these guys, although quite a group of bishonen, did not have steady girlfriends, he would have understood why they were going nuts. 

They _were, _afterall a bunch of true bachelor bishonen. (Well most of them anyway.)

________________________________________________________

A.N: Yeah, I know…I haven't even finished my other stories at all but I can't resist this…hehehe. I don't watch the bachelor or bachelorettes but the idea just popped into my head. Wouldn't it be funny and amusing? I thought and ho and behold, it's here! MWUAHAHAHAHA! At first I decided it was just gonna be Rei but then I decided, all the inner senshi, excluding Usagi should be included because they all deserve some embarrassment, amusement and entertainment and the guy of their dreams or husband.

Ah-hem, please, people! Please submit any anime guys or guys or couples that you would like to see! I already have a list but I need some more ideas and more guys entering the contest. 

My list so far of the guys:

+Weiß Kreuz:

-**Ran Fujimiya, **

**-Ken Hideki, **

**-Yohji Kudo**

**-Omi Tsukiyo (maybe?)**

**-any suggestions?**  

+Ronin Warriors:

-**Seiji, **

**-Ryo, **

**-Kento, **

**-Shin, **

**-Touma**

**-any suggestions?**

+Gundam Wing:

-**Heero Yuy, **

**-Trowa Barton, **

**-Chang Wu Fei, **

**-Quatre, **

**-Duo Maxwell**

**-any suggestions?**

+Fushigi Yûgi:

**-Hotohori, **

**-Tasuki, **

**-Nuriko (maybe?) **

**-any suggestions?**

+Yu-Gi-Oh:

**-Yami Yugi**

**-any suggestions?**

+Sailor Moon:

**-Kunzite, **

**-Jadeite, **

**-Nephrite, **

**-Zoicite (these four might just be on the 'maybe' list; what do you think?)**

**+**Other suggestions?

Grrr….i had a whole list…but I can't think of anymore right now! **Any other suggestions, please put it in your review**!! All right? Hopefully this will be an interesting story! Well, sorta-story anyway! Please review!! Thank you for reading! Email at fortyfthigh@hotmail.com [thescientist/a child] 

**Next chappy: _The Quadruple Take_ **


	2. the quadruple take

----------------------------------------------  
  
The Bachelorettes  
  
Chapter I.the quadruple take  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
-italics emphasizes  
  
-'.' are thoughts  
  
-mild swearing  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Rei and the rest of the girls sat on the temple steps staring unconsciously into the ever-blue skies. The sun shone down upon them but they felt empty and bored. Rei twirled a long piece of raven hair around her finger while Makoto counted the butterflies lingering on the cherry blossoms. Ami was, again, indulging a thick book as if she would never put it down. The only one not present was Minako, who had declared she had "something to do" and would meet them later.  
  
"I'm bored," Rei said, breaking the calm, almost serene silence.  
  
"Tell me about it," Makoto said blowing a wisp of hair from her eyes. "It's Friday evening.we should be meeting some guys or at least doing something other than this. Cause I mean c'mon.we're hot!"  
  
"As Mina puts it," Rei said through her breath. They sat for another couple minutes before their silence was broken by Mina's voice.  
  
"Minna-SANNNNNNN!"  
  
"Is that Mina I hear?" Mako said perking up. She slid off the top step and walked (ran) down to meet Mina. Rei was surprised she did not slip. As the two approached Ami and Rei, their laughter and smiles became contagious.  
  
"Ok.you guys will never, ever guess in a million years what I will tell you guys."  
  
"Uhh.you finally got a date?" Rei said slyly. Mina shot her a dirty look. Rei shrugged, smiling.  
  
"C'mon, Ami! Drop that book and pay attention!" Ami looked up smiling sheepishly.  
  
"It's quite interesting you know."  
  
"Yare yare! C'mon anymore guesses?" She looked more giddy than usually. Rei glanced at Ami. Ami shrugged.  
  
"You entered us into a dumb reality TV show?" Rei suggested nonchalantly. When she received no answer, she froze. Her eyes flashed at Mina. "You didn't? You didn't, right?" she demanded. Mina coughed uneasily. "Oh my gosh Mina! You are not serious! Tell me you are not serious and you might live."  
  
"I.umm.*cough*, see.it's kind of like this." Mina looked at her feet uneasily. "Oh what the heck! You should thank me! I'm trying to give us all a social life!" Rei rolled her eyes. Mako came to Mina's aid.  
  
"C'mon Rei, have some enthusiasm for once! Look, even Ami will enjoy this, right?" Mako was glaring at Ami who looked anything else but enthusiastic.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Being on a TV show?" Mako shot her a death glare. "On second thought, it might be umm.fun." She quickly reverted her attention back to the book.  
  
"Ohh Pssh! You both are no fun! You guys ever heard of The Bachelorettes?" Mako's eyes widened while Ami dropped her book clumsily.  
  
"Oh Mina! You did not.you didn't sign us for it!"  
  
Mina smiled as she nodded yes. Her blue eyes seemed even brighter than usual. Mako and she high-five.  
  
Rei snorted. "You all know how I feel about TV shows, much less about men."  
  
"But Rei, they all can't be that bad.I mean have you met all the men in the world?"  
  
"I've met enough."  
  
"Blah, stop being bitter and stubborn! Who knows.you might find Mr. Prince charming on this show and then you'll be thanking me!"  
  
"I highly doubt it!"  
  
"Let's make a bet then," Mako suggested, the sinister plan taking place within her mind's eye.  
  
"Ohh?"  
  
"You go on the show with us and if you don't find Mr. Right, we all will do whatever you want," Mina announced boldly.  
  
"You guys! I don't think it is too wise. Remember last time? You and Mako had to clean the entire temple for 6 whole months! And you're still doing it."  
  
"Now, now Ami! Don't jinx us! You're in this with us too!" She flashed Ami her grin and V for victory sign. Ami sighed and sunk back onto the steps. Mina turned back to Rei with a sly grin. "If you do find Mr. Right, we all can do anything we want to you and I mean ANYTHING." Rei snickered and slapped hands with Mina.  
  
"I'm not in on this," Ami said in the background. She was ignored as the excitement became even more contagious. Dejected she buried her red face into her hands.  
  
"You're on! But remember you can't go back and you can't be begging me like this morning."  
  
"Oh we won't," Mako replied with a wide grin.  
  
"As the Goddess of love, I know it! You'll be sooooooo sorry Rei-chan! Heehee!"  
  
"We'll see," Rei said determinedly. Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say.heehee! Anyway onto more important matters.guess what I have?"  
  
"What?" Rei asked annoyed.  
  
"A portfolio of all the bachelors we'll be choosing from!"  
  
"I thought they aren't revealed until the show starts?" Mako asked confused.  
  
"Uh-uh! Now who's going to look at all these fine bishounen with me?" Mako yanked the portfolio from her hands.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Mako! Bring it back! I want to see it first! C'mon!" She chased after the taller girl.  
  
Rei and Ami slumped against the support of the cement.  
  
"You really aren't doing this for a bet, are you?" Ami asked although she already knew. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've got two boy-crazy friends.why didn't I see this sooner or later? OOF- " Mina slammed into her body clutching the portfolio to her breasts tightly.  
  
"Mako if you want to look at this you're going to look at this civilly with all of us!"  
  
"All right, all right," the brunette grumbled. She placed her body beside Rei as Mina opened the folder. Rei let out a hideous laugh.  
  
"HeLLOOOOO BABES! XOXO, Happosai.this guy is as old as grandpa! Mina you got us into a show with some old men!"  
  
Mina growled at Rei. "Shut up! There's more guys in here.stop being mean!" She was flushing however. She turned the picture over. The next one was of an elegant man with beautiful green hair. On the back, "Hotohori" was written and the word "beautiful" was written underneath the name. The girls all looked at each other oddly.  
  
"He is hot!" Mako declared. "I've always liked long hair on man." she sighed dreamily. Rei turned the picture over. This one was of a half-naked red head pointing an iron fan at.someone. He looked pissed but nonetheless. "Seductive! Ooh Rei! He'd totally be perfect for you!" Mina nudged her raven hair friend who answered in a groan. They turned the picture voer. "Tasuki" was written on the back. Mina turned the picture over to reveal another photograph.  
  
This one was a grim looking young man who didn't look more than 21 years old. His red hair flowed fashionably down his long face. His violet eyes stared out as if they were making judgment. Mina let out a breath.  
  
"Wow.is this guy intense! Hey-Rei! He has violet eyes.do I see a connection here?" She looked slyly at her friend who knocked her playfully on the head. "Sorry!" she said testily. At the bottom, the name "Ran Fujimiya" was written.  
  
"Any guys interesting you so far, Ami?" Mako side-glanced at Ami who blushed. "No need to pretend! You know you like this too."  
  
"No, I mean.I uh."  
  
"C'mon Ami, look at this guy, don't you think he's hot?" Ami looked at it. The guy had wavy violet hair and a gorgeous smile, winking.  
  
"Uh.yeah," she said unsure. Mina let out a howl.  
  
"I told you guys we'd all enjoy this, didn't I?"  
  
"I just hope it doesn't kill us, AINO," Rei said pointedly. Mina smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
The girls spent the rest of their evening looking and drooling, on behalf of Mako and Mina, at the pictures. What an evening!  
  
"A couple more weeks and we get to meet them you guys?"  
  
"A couple?" Ami let out a hoarse whisper as the color drained from her face.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Rei asked, looking to the stars that would only twinkled.  
  
------------------------------------- ------  
  
A.N.: sorry this chapter was again so short! I'll make it longer as soon as the story starts! I hope its not going too slowly! Again this is your chance to pick who you want the senshi to be paired with or meet! This is your last chance! Let your opinion be heard! Anymore suggestions leave them in your reviews! Did I also mention reviews might also make for faster updates? =P lol  
  
I can't resist this so here goes:  
  
Like Cats: I've never seen Here is Greenwood but I've been doing some research so the characters you mentioned might be in this story. Thank you for the review and I'm sorry for upsetting you in my other fanfic. Again I'm deeply sorry.  
  
Sharem: LOL! I was laughing when I read your review. I hadn't even thought of Happosai! Thanks for the idea! I'm so going to have fun with this! I might even put Brock in there for a good measure of humor. I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Thanks for the review!  
  
Aphrodite: I'm glad you like the idea! I'm sorry but I'm not putting Usagi in this fic since there's way tooooooo many Us-centered fics already! Thanks for the suggestions and reviews!  
  
Ally: Glad you think it's gonna be amusing.I was hoping it would be! Hehe Thanks for the review! Stay tune for some more!  
  
girl of darkness: I'm definitely putting in Nuriko. Your suggestion helped me coop up a scene with one of the girls. LOL. I might put in some game bishi but I might have a hard time keeping them in character.that's my only problem! I've also never really really seen Inuyasha, only an ep or two so I'll see what I can do! Thanks for the review and suggestions!  
  
Makura Koneko: Mina with Kento? I'll see what I can do! Hopefully you'll enjoy this some more as it develops! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Athena Wiley: I was really thinking about using the generals but then I felt kind of bad for them so I don't think I'm using them.maybe just some cameo appearances. Thanks for the suggestion, though!  
  
Anonymous: I'll think about the suggestion! I've always kinda of seen Mako with Yohji too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Priscilla: It's been a long time! I'm glad you like this fic! I really like the idea of using the hunks from RK but they're just too perfect for the bishoujos in Rk. I didn't think about putting in any Seiryus from FY but now that you mentioned it.I wouldn't mind seeing the twin bishies! Thanks for your inspiring and helpful review!  
  
Anonymous person #2: LOL! I see what you mean.those guys from Ranma would make an AMUSING scene! I've never seen Irresponsible Captain Tylor. I've seen the others you mentioned but not that deeply. Anymore suggestions, direct em my way! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Michelle Ann/Myst Lady: Glad you like this! Im going to have sooooo much fun writing this! Stay tune and thanks!  
  
Chibi-chan: Soooo glad you're enjoying this! I needed a break from ROL so what better way then to write this? Of course I'm gonna get yer help, right? :P Lol, thanks for the great suggestions.I don't who Im gonna pair with who now! AHHH! Oh well, I'll figure something with yer help right? Thanks for reading! My AIM SN: suicideseashore  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! 


End file.
